Say it
by raion
Summary: The Host Club is a thing of the past, Haruhi is a successful lawyer and Kyoya her client. But Kyoya is interested in more than just her talents as a lawyer.


**Say it**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me but the fabulous Bisco Hatori

The young woman leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "I should have known" she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "What exactly is it that you expect of me senpai? I took on your case of fraud and insider dealing and against all odds we are winning. But that is not enough for you is it, so what do you want?" at this her chocolate brown eyes opened focusing intently on her companion's dark grey ones.

"Relax Haruhi, you act as though I might ask you to commit some kind of crime" the dark haired man smirked closing the door of her office behind him.

"Your perception of what is a crime and what not is laxer than mine senpai" the lawyer replays smoothly "which is exactly what brought you to my office in the first place."

"If I had simply needed a lawyer I could have used one of my family's lawyers Haruhi. I am sure you are aware of the fact that we employ a hand full of lawyers who are more experienced with this type of offence than you are." The man said as he approached the desk she was sitting behind.

"Seeing as you lawyers work exclusively for Ootori Medical such experience can't be too good for your family's reputation" she cannily smiles at her client.

"My my Haruhi how did you get by this titbit of information?" Ootori-san said leaning against her desk right next to where she was sitting.

"Believe it or not senpai but people talk. One of my fellow law students is in your employment and he asked me for advice on how to handle your… lets call it quirks" she smiles "he was rather pleased with himself for having earned exclusive representation rights for Ootori Medical. I certainly do not see what is supposed to be that prestigious about that." She adds matter-of-factly.

The youngest Ootori's glasses gleam in response to her words and she takes a deep breath to keep her calm. She had promised herself not to be intimidated by him this time.

"Your _friend_ gave you internal information about Ootori Medical?" the raven haired businessman pushed his glasses up his nose.

The lawyer immediately recognized the danger sign in her friend and client and calmly replies "he did no such thing senpai. One of my clients was in need of an expert in antitrust law and you know that that is not exactly my area of expertise so I thought of recommending my friend. I naturally asked for his approval first but he told me that it was impossible for him to take the case as he was working for you."

"Ah, but that doesn't mean that we require exclusivity of all our lawyers." The former shadow king points out.

"No it doesn't but you were so nice as to confirm my suspicion and really senpai, I know how possessive you can get" came the dry remark which made her opponent smirk.

"You are right Haruhi, I don't like to share. But I also don't like that you are still addressing me as senpai. We left Ouran behind us nearly ten year ago and you have been working with me for the past month. It is truly past time for you to stop calling me senpai" his voice is smooth but the glare of his glasses hides his eyes from her. She can't help feeling uneasy about his sudden request.

Filled with nervous energy she pushes to her feet and begins to gather her things completely ignoring the fact that he was leaning against her desk right next to her. "As you wish Ootori-san …" she starts before he interrupts her sharply "Haruhi that is not what I meant and you know that."

The young lawyer stills her actions but does not turn to face her companion as she speaks "I assure you that I have no idea what you mean senpai."

"I want you to call me by my first name Haruhi" he instructs calmly unsure if he should be amused or irritated by her actions. But she just shakes her head.

"I can't do that sen-" he suddenly grabs her arm and twirls her around. Now it is her leaning against the desk as he stands right in front of her, trapping her against it.

"Say it" he demands sharply leaning closer. "Say it, Haruhi" his voice softens marginally running deeper instead.

His closeness makes her heart quicken and her breath short but she stubbornly shakes her head no. She would not give in.

He places his hands on either side of her hips on the desk to steady himself as he leans close enough to speak right into her ear. "Say my name Haruhi" his voice a husky whisper that sparks a desire within her that she didn't know she possessed.

"Why" she breaths shakily.

Leaning back just enough to be able to look into her eyes he explains "because I am a selfish, possessive, rich bastard who always gets what he wants and right now that is you Haruhi Fujioka. For years I have watched that idiot king dance around you but never realize what he feels for you and I am sick of watching and waiting. If he doesn't realize what he wants that's his loss because I know _exactly_ what I want."

He gave her a gentle shove to make her sit on the desk. "Now say my name Haruhi. I want to hear you say my name. Not my last name and no honorific just my name. I am the only one you still address like that and I can't take it." Though he didn't say it, it was quite clear that what he meant was _"Say my name and be mine" _

With his right hand he reaches out and gently cups her cheek "don't push me away" he requests huskily his voice filled with longing and another emotion she can't quite place. He slowly leans in again but stops right before his lips were to touch hers.

"Kyoya" she breaths and that is all he needed to hear. He wraps his left arm around her waist pulling her against his warm body as he takes her lips in a tender kiss.

He can hardly believe the feelings of warmth and happiness that flood him as she tentatively buries her small hands in his hair and pulls him closer.

_Finally_ he thought, _finally she's mine._


End file.
